


Полоса препятствий

by tomhathaway



Category: Generation Kill, Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Crossover, M/M, Military Background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomhathaway/pseuds/tomhathaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Война в Ираке. Дэйв - морпех ВС США. Его срок службы по контракту подходит к концу, когда на военной базе появляется корреспондент Нью-Йорк Таймс Себастиан Смайт.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Полоса препятствий

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Биг Бэнга  
> К нему есть распрекрасные арты:  
> http://christmasdeer.tumblr.com/post/62518600212/generation-kill-au-for-my-friends-fanfiction  
> http://christmasdeer.tumblr.com/post/62518727528/another-generation-kill-au-for-my-friends  
> и видео http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-PqclNMnys

– Ты посмотри... – с восхищением цокает языком Пак.  
Дэйв лежит под их Хамви с незаменимой частью инструментария – куском арматуры, слоем липкой грязи на лице и надеется, что это фигура речи такая. Что это не лейтенант «Какого хера снова творит рядовой Адамс?» и не аборигены со своими неотложными проблемами некстати. Потому что прямо сейчас единственный переводчик отлучился по экстренным делам, тесно связанным с Днем независимости и канистрой этилового спирта.  
– Что там?  
– Гомик...  
Гомики – это примерно две трети окружающих Ноа военных и гражданских, то есть все те, кто уступают «фамильной брутальной самцовости Пакерманов». А значит смотреть там не на что.  
Дэйв тянется, разминая попутно задеревеневшие от долгого напряжения мышцы, за промасленной тряпкой – та чуть чище его лица – и вытирает потеки со щек и лба.  
– Помочь? – лицо Финна заслоняет орущего чуть поодаль благим матом на роту Браво капитана Танаку.  
– Так постой.  
– Кто заказал мальчика по вызову? – Пак не унимается и, судя по свисту и гоготу, имеет успех. Но когда Дэйв выбирается из-под машины, как шахтер из забоя – выглядит один в один, объект бурных восторгов уже скрывается в палатке старшего офицерского состава.  
Дэйв не вспоминает о нем несколько долгих часов, пока моет Хамви, потеет на построении, чистит винтовку. Пока не слышит ехидное покашливание и не чувствует, что над ним нависает вежливо скалящий зубы лейтенант, явно довольный собой и тем, какую штуку он собирается провернуть.  
– Журналист. Под твою ответственность, Карофски, – деловой тон и серьезная рожа плохо даются лейтенанту Кроуфорду, когда палатка откликается тихим улюлюканьем. – Себастиан Смайт, корреспондент Нью-Йорк Таймс.  
Журналист. Недосказанными остаются «очередной» и «боль в заднице».  
Лейтенант окидывает Смайта, маячащего за его спиной, последним взглядом и катится прочь из палатки.  
Приятно познакомиться, Себастиан Смайт, бесполезный груз ответственности и камень на его шее. Корреспондент Нью-Йорк Таймс, который при случае потычет в хаджи своим грозным оружием – пером.

– Эй, милочка, тут можно ноготь сломать.  
– Опытом делишься? – Смайт чуть тянет некоторые гласные и ухмыляется. Чем больше злится, тем шире, кажется. А пока только благосклонно дергает уголком губ.  
Пак присвистывает. Адамс хватается за сердце со смешком.  
– Мисс Нью-Йорк Таймс – дама с характером?  
От Смайта скабрезные шуточки отлетают мячиками для пинг-понга. Привыкший, видать, или морально устойчивый, это пригодится. Дэйв решает не задумываться, какова доля правды в этих шутках, какое ему дело? Никакого. Никаких поблажек из солидарности. Смайт из тех, кто торчит в салонах, полируя ногти, и отдает его недельное жалование за узкие джинсы. Ничего, что сейчас он в неуставном камуфляже и футболке с принтом Гигантов, это выгравировано на холеной физиономии, подчеркнуто изломом брови. Таким тут не место, да такие и не держатся здесь, собирают свои вещички, пакуют дорогие фотокамеры, отмывают мордашки и, выбивая из своего редактора перевод, улетают ближайшим рейсом. Может быть, делают пару душераздирающе-социальных снимков – материала тут хоть отбавляй, – мечтают о Пулитцере. Выглядят совершенно исключительными в своих кругах и долго еще вспоминают о неделях, проведенных в этой несчастной стране среди быдла, выбравшего армию, чтобы не сесть в тюрьму.  
Это не первые месяцы операции, когда война выглядит освободительной, а заброшенные сюда солдаты – героями. Теперь общественность порицает «неоправданную жестокость» и поддерживает демократов, а герои превратились в уголовников. Дэйв мог бы подробно разъяснить, почему презирает писак вроде Смайта, но не верит, что тот проведет здесь достаточно времени, чтобы это понадобилось.  
Слишком городской, слишком белокожий.  
– Если в твоей косметичке нет крема от загара, – Дэйв кивает на объемный рюкзак, – к обеду покроешься волдырями.  
Так держать, сержант.

Однажды в штабе ему выдали методичку по обращению с прессой. «Все разговоры под запись» выделили жирным шрифтом, как будто этот факт можно было упустить из виду. Дэйву плевать было на почеркушки в блокноте и имидж среднестатистического американского морпеха.  
– Мы можем использовать ваше реальное имя?  
– Валяйте.  
Эти были из Уолл Стритт Джорнал. Приезжали на пару дней и брали интервью у желающих и тех, кому не приходится обсуждать приказы.  
– Пару слов о зверствах в тюрьме Абу-Грейб?  
– Подождите… зверства? Как-то связано с животными?  
Такое позволял себе Пак, Дэйв же, глядя в красный глазок с выразительным похуизмом, оттарабанивал одобренный текст.  
Пункт «как обращаться с мертвым представителем прессы» заинтересовал чуть больше, но тут сюрпризов не оказалось – после смерти журналисты превращались в нормальных людей, как жабы после поцелуя принцессы.

В штабе, по всей видимости, полагали, что сержант Карофски – самая лучшая для «общения с прессой» кандидатура. «Уравновешенный, дисциплинированный, моральные качества на высоком уровне». В руки однажды попало дело с его именем на ярлычке. По всей видимости, именно такое впечатление он и производил. На своего лейтенанта и тех, кто вписывал эти безликие характеристики в их дела, если считалось, что с продлением контракта проблем не возникнет. Дэйв взращивал и лелеял свою «уравновешенность» с тех пор, как здесь оказался. Или чуть раньше. Заимел свой проверенный беспроигрышный метод, свою антистрессовую теорию, которая выражалась в универсальном «делай, не думая, и засунь в задницу свое мнение».  
Думать он позволяет себе о вещах отвлеченных: о гражданке, собаке, которую заведет, доме, кредит за который будет почти погашен к его возвращению, о коллекции самолетиков и кругосветном путешествии, о письме от Сантаны. И иногда о том, что с легкостью мог бы продлить свой контракт и еще четыре года провести, как хомо эректус.  
Корреспонденты, фотографы, члены общественных организаций со взором горящим могут подкинуть ничуть не меньше почвы для пространных рассуждений. Привозят за собой душок столичной жизни, иллюзию перспектив и непросроченные новости. Смайт – худший вариант. Связь с той частью жизни Карофски, о которой здесь он предпочитает не вспоминать. Гомик, как есть.

***  
– Располагайся, – Дэйв машет на единственный условно свободный угол в палатке, заваленный коробками с сухпайками и милосердно поясняет, – но не слишком. Мы здесь ненадолго.

Смайт и располагается, как может. С деловитой брезгливостью сгребает коробки, стелет стандартный спальный мешок. Демонстрирует под громкое ржание костюм химзащиты, который оставляет голыми лодыжки. Дэйв идет за другим сам, а когда возвращается, застает очередную свару в лучших традициях неблагополучных кварталов, которые извергли из себя половину присутствующих.  
Смайт подвернул брючины чуть не до колен и конспектирует с довольной рожей расистские плевки Хантера, выпады Адамса в адрес миссис Клэрингтон.  
Это что-то вроде ритуала и редко выходит за рамки дозволенного, тут каждый выпускает пар как может.  
– По местам, ублюдки, – беззлобно бросает Дэйв, роняет рядом со Смайтом новый комплект – тот не поднимает головы. Строчит что-то и, Дэйв готов поспорить, вынашивает заголовок, который и желтой газетенке пришелся бы в пору.  
– ВС США погрязли в неонацизме?  
– Темная сторона морской пехоты, – щурится Смайт и стучит карандашом по краю зубов.  
Дэйв почитал бы его будущий опус.

***

Между попытками достать батарейки для приборов ночного видения и предсказуемой на десяток шагов вперед партией в шахматы с Хадсоном Дэйв наблюдает. Развлечений здесь не хватает, а столичный мальчик в реалиях военной базы не первой свежести – тот еще цирк с конями. Сегодня они трижды слышат команду газы, Смайт умирает мучительной смертью первые два. И на третий все еще не укладывается в 7 секунд, но перестает морщиться, перед тем как натянуть противогаз, будто тот дохлыми крысами набит. Оказывается, на курсах подготовки военных корреспондентов подробно разъясняют перспективу проблеваться собственными легкими. И про кожно-нарывной агент, наверное. Да так, что Смайт до сих пор не отошел, то и дело начинает полировать себя влажными салфетками.  
– Аллергия на тальк?  
– Отвечаешь за мою сохранность?  
– За транспортировку останков – может быть.  
Дэйв ни за что не отвечает. Не совсем. Лезет не в свое дело.  
Смайт исправно натирает лоб и щеки какой-то пакостью и разгуливает под полуденным солнцем без потерь.

– Вынюхивает что-то, – констатирует Пак. Тоже не нашел лучшего занятия, чем праздные наблюдения. Смайт ищет слабое звено и тех, кто любит трепать языком, обзаводится знакомыми и стабильно оказывается в зоне действия любого конфликта.  
– Капрал Пакерман! – исходится на конфетти и радуги капитан Танака. – Вы одеты не по форме, похожи на гребаного хиппи. Приведите себя в порядок! Дисциплина всей роты катится на хер! Наши парни гибнут из-за того, что такие как вы не в состоянии соблюдать простые правила…  
Капитан может цитировать неуместные уставные истины до второго пришествия. Смайт вырастает за плечом и опирается о капот джипа, положив перед собой блокнот, пока Пак пихает край коричневой футболки за пояс с видом «подавись, сука». Возвращает все на место, как только Танака отворачивается. Финн чешет нос, пряча ухмылку. Дэйв принимает те меры, которые считает адекватными, как и советует устав – мягко журит.  
– Прекращай это. Он с нас не слезет.  
– Пусть в жопу засунет… – Пак пихает Смайта в плечо, привлекая внимание. – Эй, так и запиши. Наши парни гибнут потому, что я не заправил майку, а не потому, что для войны в пустыне нам выдали лесной камуфляж.  
Дэйв трет переносицу, это похоже на несмешную шутку. Но камуфляж и правда зеленее некуда, с тем же успехом пару недель назад им могли нарисовать цели на спинах фосфоресцирующей краской.  
Смайт машинально окидывает себя взглядом – проверяет. Добро пожаловать в морскую пехоту США. Элитные войска на передовой, они же козлы отпущения.  
– Снабжение неважно работает?  
Смахивает на преуменьшение века.  
– Напиши об этом, – говорит Пак, – напиши об этом дерьме.  
Дэйву плевать. Паку вообще терять нечего. Ему не продляют контракт, отправляют домой через пару месяцев. Ноа Пакерман предпочел не указывать в анкете привод за хулиганство и попытку угона. Такое не прощается, то ли дело городок, который в прошлый понедельник чуть не стерли с лица земли, когда какой-то говнюк со звездами на погонах выслуживался перед начальством, ликвидируя боевиков. С рогатками и деревянными пистолетами. Всего хорошего, Ноа, Родина тебя не забудет. Потому что не вспомнит.

– Хочешь знать, чем я займусь после? Буду дальше тачки угонять. Больше никаких бассейнов, – Пак чистил бассейны и трахал богатых мамочек, до того как купился на обещания вербовщика. А теперь тоскливо поглаживает руль их Хамви, когда думает, что никто не видит, и зовет свою винтовку Бет. Кто-то наверху считает, что давать винтовкам женские имена – значит поднимать боевой дух.  
– Сержант Карофски назвал свою Анджелина.  
– Анджела.  
– Джоли.  
– Дэвис.  
– Ладно, я сделал все, чтобы спасти вашу репутацию. Не заставляйте меня жалеть о нашем знакомстве, сержант.  
Смайт меряет Дэйва долгим профессионально-нечитаемым взглядом, сканирует с ног до головы и делает Выводы. Бинго, мистер корреспондент.  
– Мне нравятся независимые женщины, – выныривает из ментальной спячки Хадсон. Его независимая женщина написала ему выразительное письмо на восемь страниц, надушенное шанель, когда решилась, не дожидаясь своего героя, посвятить жизнь Бродвею и другим, независимым от контракта мужчинам. Но Финн скорее ногу себе прострелит, чем повесит фото своей евреечки в его старой футбольной форме на доску позора. Доску для неверных жен и подружек, которая пополняется каждый месяц их пребывания здесь. Когда приходит очередное письмо со стандартным набором обвинений в том, что дети забыли, как выглядит их отец, а ей просто нужно было немножко внимания, письмо о лучшем друге, коллеге по работе, безликом «ты все равно его не знаешь», Дэйв испытывает странное облегчение – его никто не ждет. Никто не пришлет фотографию своего нового ебаря, как миссис Азимио Адамс, не променяет его на фитнес-тренера или Бродвей, не встретит на пороге после увольнения, прикрыв за собой дверь: «ты не вовремя». Просто не встретит. Дэйв и не спешит, и, если уж начистоту, подумывает остаться. Здесь он знает, что делать с собой, а вместо мирного будущего видит только картинку из рекламы майонеза для всей семьи. С муляжами кухонной мебели и приклеенными улыбками. Она разлезается, рассыпается бессвязными кадрами, если копнуть чуть глубже.

***  
– Ты должен показать нам фото своей подружки.  
Собирайся Дэйв издавать законы, он на федеральном уровне закрепил бы тот факт, что Пакерману вверять фото подружек категорически запрещено. В нем погибает талантливый сутенер, а Дэйв до сих пор старается уважать чужих подружек, даже если это только их фото. Те, что прошли через руки роты Альфа, стыдно везти обратно домой.  
– У меня нет подружки.  
– Дружок? – Пак смеется, и все смеются, Смайт щерится, будто это хорошая шутка. Дэйв благодарен, честно говоря. Он штатский, но легальный принцип победы над гомофобией путем замуровывания в шкаф «не спрашивай, не говори» работает здесь в любую сторону на негласном уровне.  
– У меня есть кое-что получше.  
«Кое-что получше» Смайт извлекает в палатке из рюкзака и победно ухмыляется. Пак молча выбрасывает в воздух кулак, прикладывает палец к губам на финново: «я следующий!» и, видимо, не собирается сразу делиться своим приобретением с товарищами.  
– Я не верю своим глазам… Проси, что хочешь, – Смайт отлично подготовился, а скорее просто знал, чем взять. Дешевый порно-журнал с заправки, еще запечатанный в целлофан, – универсальная валюта здесь, и Пакерман готов связать себя обязательствами по гроб жизни.  
Дэйв предпочел бы упаковку батареек или бургер с горячей картошкой, но даже он в свою очередь заберет «Сисястых азиаток» на ночное дежурство или в пластиковую кабинку, пока им еще доступны сомнительные блага цивилизации и закрытые двери. Невзрачных фоновых азиатов в таких изданиях еще никто не отменял.

***  
Сомнительные блага цивилизации оказываются доступны им и через день, и через пять. Командование на планерках мрачнеет, температура окружающей среды растет вместе с общим градусом напряжения. Их поднимают по учебной тревоге чаще, чем кормят. Дни превращаются в бесконечную череду стрельб и кроссов в полном обмундировании с рюкзаками, набитыми булыжниками.  
В +100°F и противогазах они похожи на индюшек в собственном соку, когда вваливаются в палатку под вечер, давясь дистиллированной профилактикой от обезвоживания. И чем сильнее на них ездят, тем больше зависти вызывает Смайт, который принимает стратегически важное решение и не лезет сейчас под руку. Днем наблюдает, отираясь у палаток, к вечеру меняет дислокацию, лениво развалившись в брезентовой тени. Затыкает уши предметом всеобщего вожделения – плеер на солнечных батарейках, похожий на реквизит из старых «Звездных войн», болтается на шее чаще, чем фотокамера. Выглядит будто даже посвежевшим на фоне их пыльных рож. Дэйв не удивится, если выяснится, что он нашел способ добраться до душевых офицерского состава, где вода не по расписанию. В общих его не видно. Не то чтобы Дэйв специально проверял.  
– Полковник просто хочет, чтобы вы, парни, были в хорошей форме, – лейтенант Кроуфорд выглядит не менее измотанным, ему тоже достается, по-своему не меньше.  
– Мы и были в отличной форме, пока нас не стали дрючить каждый день, как портовых шлюх, – резонно замечает Пак, тихо, но предельно разборчиво.  
– Как только придет приказ, мы выдвинемся. А пока – потерпите.  
Пока кто-то другой наводит порядок в Фаллудже и Багдаде, а до них долетает эхо канонады, и крупнокалиберно шарахает недовольство начальства, которое теряет очки в одном им известном счете, – потерпите.  
«Непроходимая полоса препятствий между происходящим и здравым смыслом», выхватывает огрызок фразы Дэйв, глядя через плечо Смайта.  
Вот кто чувствует себя прекрасно и использует время с толком. Слушает полный дружелюбного сексизма треп Пака и рефлексивные рассуждения Хадсона о самоопределении и системе, в которую нужно вписаться вовремя или остаться на обочине жизни.  
– Пойти в колледж никогда не поздно. Из тебя выйдет хороший преподаватель, – Смайт звучит на удивление искренне, пока не глушит зевки тыльной стороной ладони.

– Зачем ты делаешь это? – Дэйв хочет упасть носом в жесткое подобие подушки и уснуть после изнурительного в своей бестолковости дня. Но раз уж сегодня Смайт настроен на разносторонние беседы, грех не воспользоваться.  
– Делаю что?  
– Втираешься в доверие.  
– Серьезно? – Смайт смотрит с ироничным недоумением. – Мы собираемся в зону активных военных действий. Там стреляют. Я хочу быть тем клевым чуваком – «давайте не станем бросать его тело и еще раз удостоверимся, дышит ли он».  
Расчетливый ублюдок.  
– Это не так работает, – хмурится Дэйв, – мы не бросаем своих.  
– Официально точно нет, – Смайт качает головой уже без тени улыбки в глазах. – Тот морпех в Аль-Анбаре остался жив, попал в плен. А вы спасали его... пока не получили другой приказ. А приказ есть приказ, да, сержант?  
Это не укор даже, так, констатация. Дэйв бы поверил в незаинтересованность, если бы не показное равнодушие. Смайт даже не смотрит на него – реакции ждет. Вертит в пальцах карандаш – как курок взводит.  
А Дэйв рад бы не вспоминать. Кто-то прочешет город вместо них – так он решил, почти услышал непроизнесенное. «Кто-то» вылез из подсознания и утихомирил совесть, вписался в теорию антистресса, пока он выполнял приказы и «не думал» старательно.  
– Его распяли на площади, говорят.  
– Говорят.  
Дэйв не был знаком близко, не так близко, как мог бы. Но знал в лицо и случайной прихотью памяти помнил любимую футбольную команду, перекинулся парой фраз.  
Сигнал тревоги и звенящая пустота в голове теперь были бы как нельзя кстати. Отвернуться и заснуть, кутаясь в одеяло, – тоже. Неуклюже сменить тему – вполне себе альтернатива.  
– Как насчет меня?  
Смайт смотрит, склонив голову, любопытный – продолжай, мол, теряю нить.  
– Чем ты планируешь завоевывать мое расположение?  
– Твое, сержант? – переспрашивает Смайт. Смотрит, щурясь, и будто знает что-то о Дэйве, чего сам Дэйв еще не знает. – Это ведь не так работает. Для тебя – нет. Своих не бросаешь. Таскать раненых под обстрелом – это про сержанта Карофски.  
Пронырливость должна иметь свои пределы.  
– Кто тебе доступ к личным делам дал?  
– Ткнул пальцем в небо.  
– Ну да… рассказывай.  
Дэйву совсем не кажется, что этот метод работает, или что на лбу у него написано – крест «за выдающиеся заслуги».  
А Смайту кто-то мог разболтать. Дэйв лично считает, что история, из-за которой ему вручили награду и поставили в парадной форме на фоне звездно-полосатого, долго жали руку и дали повод миссис Карофски почувствовать превосходство над соседями, яйца выеденного не стоит. Не потому что он не ценит человеческую жизнь, а потому что делал только то, что, как ему казалось, мог бы и сделал бы кто угодно. Обязан был бы. Оно даже в голове у него звучит, как диалог из второсортного голливудского сценария, но иначе объяснить не выходит. Командование и пресса полагают, что он грешит розовыми очками.  
– Надо же, – удивляется чему-то Смайт, ввинчиваясь взглядом, – правда таскал?  
– Правда решил, что я люблю геройствовать и вытащу твою задницу из любых неприятностей?  
– Рассчитываю на себя, вообще-то, – качает головой Смайт, и видно – решил.

***  
В руках Азимио записная книжка кажется миниатюрной и чужеродной. Самому Адамсу не хватает красной тряпки перед носом для полной аутентичности.  
– Что за херня? – помахивая у Смайта перед носом уликой в потрепанном переплете, он уже балансирует на грани, за которой его обычная неуравновешенность начинает выходить далеко за рамки устава.  
Тот невозмутим до неприличия, будто не его зачитанный вслух памфлет производит фурор, заставляя дюжину здоровенных лбов заинтересованно превратиться в слух.  
Невозмутим, если не вглядываться в напряженную линию челюсти, игнорировать, как он закрывается, скрещивая руки, если не уделять слишком много внимания поведению Себастиана Смайта в около-критической ситуации.  
– Портретный очерк. Детали биографии показались знакомыми? Дай угадаю. Дело в том, что мой лирический герой лишен жалования на ближайшие пару месяцев и находится на грани увольнения? Или в том, что понижен до рядового за пьянство в карауле? Потому что если так, было бы неприятно все-таки вылететь из морской пехоты благодаря тому, что ты рылся в моих вещах.  
Вылететь Азимио грозит, устрой он сейчас очередную заварушку, Смайт не настолько наивен, чтобы не чувствовать напряжения, не видеть сжатых кулаков. Но он, распаляясь, защищается, как может, заслоняется нагромождениями слов, сарказмом, угрозами. Потому что единственный здесь не знает – Азимио последний, кто в состоянии задуматься о последствиях, если наступить на его больную мозоль.  
Никто не торопится вмешаться, куда там, развлечение достойное царящей вокруг атмосферы агрессии. Напротив, делали бы ставки, не будь развязка настолько очевидна.  
– Готов поспорить, он каждому успел комплиментов отвесить, – Клэрингтон стоит за плечом Дэйва, щерясь. – Эй, Азимио, чего ты мнешься как баба. Скоро весь Нью-Йорк узнает, с кем трахается твоя жена, пока ты тут Родине служишь.  
Клэрингтон может докторскую защитить – «Разжигание межрасовых, межрелигиозных и каких вам только может в голову прийти конфликтов». Делает это с потрясающей легкостью и для Адамса стабильно служит спусковым крючком. Дэйв попросил бы заткнуться, но слишком занят, оказывая непрошеные одолжения.  
Дэйв встревает между ними, замечая только распахнувшиеся глаза Смайта и отмечая, почти не чувствуя боли, как по скуле вскользь проезжается кулак – сам дурак.  
– Отъебись, – шипит Адамс, вырываясь из хватки.  
– Одна его жалоба и тебя пнут отсюда, – Дэйв для верности заламывает руку, пока с другой стороны к нему торопится Финн.

– Это было лишним, – расправляет смятые листы Смайт и совсем не выглядит, как человек, который только что чуть не получил взбучку от озверевшего морпеха в два раза его крупнее. Скорее плохо скрывает самодовольство. И, может быть, принимает как должное вмешательство. Дэйв в самом деле хочет разъяснить, что в другой раз позволит схлопотать пару синяков вроде того, что наливается на скуле, – чтобы неповадно было.  
Но просто дергает плечом.  
– На здоровье.  
– Ты, конечно, не вытаскивал из неприятностей мою задницу. Просто помешал рядовому Адамсу совершить глупость. Кажется, у него проблемы с контролем агрессии...  
– Он вылетит в любом случае, – зачем-то делится Дэйв. Лейтенант, в очередной раз готовя липовый рапорт о происшествии, недвусмысленно намекал – лично позаботится о том, чтобы Азимио отправился домой в ближайшее время. В них долго взращивают агрессию, но стоит перегнуть палку – избавляются во избежание. Съехавшие с катушек солдаты, расстреливающие сослуживцев, плохо сказываются на имидже вооруженных сил. – Кажется, у тебя проблемы с инстинктом самосохранения. Попробуй думать, что говоришь.  
– … а я просто не знаю, куда девать эту дрянь, – как будто и не слушает его Смайт и оставляет рядом тюбик, отправляясь по своим делам. Дэйв не носится с каждой царапиной, но это должно быть «спасибо», и вообще, по всей видимости, штука дорогая и не из их стандартного набора. Никто не будет укомплектовывать морпехов гелем от синяков.  
– С анестезирующим эффектом, – присвистывает Пак. – В рыцари посвятили?  
– В няньки, – бурчит Дэйв, имитируя положенное недовольство.

***  
Если можно испытывать ликование, отправляясь в легковооруженных Хамви с открытым верхом туда, где не помешала бы бронетехника, то это именно оно или что-то очень похожее.  
– Выдвигаемся на рассвете, парни, – с нескрываемым облегчением оповещает Кроуфорд.  
Значит можно готовиться к напыщенной речи о том, что командование выбрало их, и это такая честь. Есть повод показать, на что они способны, выслужиться, ликвидировать объект до того, как это сделает Дельта, или занять аэропорт, патриотично переходя дорогу британским ВВС. Будто это не освободительная война, давно нет, соревнование, где нужно пройтись по головам, заткнув кого-то за пояс.  
– Надерем задницы хаджи, – подхватывает Клэрингтон, озвучивая общее, зашкаливающее в последние дни стремление к насилию.  
Воодушевление утихает только на построении. Потому что роты Браво и Чарли отправляются в Фаллуджу усмирять шиитов, суннитов и всех, кто попадется под руку. А Альфе достается сомнительное удовольствие развить бурную деятельность на окраине и без того не слишком цивилизованного мира.

– Зачистка села, – Пак барабанит по рулю и всем своим видом выражает недовольство, – зачистка долбаного села, которое наполовину уже разрушено налетами. Там нас встретит кучка калек, женщин, детей и стариков. Мы обшмонаем их дома и раздадим гуманитарные пакеты. Ведь именно за этим мы здесь.  
Финн меланхолично таращится в окно, поглядывая в прицел. Смайт строчит что-то на колене. Этого достаточно, чтобы Ноа считал их благодарной аудиторией и не сомневался в солидарности.  
– Кто-нибудь, вообще, помнит, чем занимаются морпехи-разведчики?  
– Проникают за линию огня, ведут наблюдение, избегают контакта с противником, – включается Финн. Если бы Хадсон не игнорировал почти всю теоретическую часть, мог бы быть ходячей энциклопедией. Дэйв действительно так считает, вопреки здравому смыслу.  
Пак фыркает, качая головой. Контакты с противником – это не то, чего он хочет избежать.  
– Мы вроде как элита, чувак. Самые подготовленные и выносливые бла-бла-бла… а занимаемся какой-то херней. В каждого из нас вбухали до черта бабла на всех этих курсах.  
– Что-то типа S.E.R.E? – Смайт пытается найти положение поудобнее, чтобы писать, умащиваясь на неудобном драном поролоновом сидении. То подтягивает ногу, то, сгорбившись, кладет блокнот на колени. Будь Дэйв за рулем, на такие бестолковые наблюдения у него времени бы не оставалось. – Вас запирали в клетки и подвергали физическим и психологическим пыткам в разумных пределах?  
– Ты точно из Нью-Йорк Таймс? Попахивает бульварной прессой, – Дэйв оглядывается, качая головой, ловит блеск спортивного азарта в глазах.  
– Поверь, животрепещущие подробности нравятся всем.  
Пак кивает, ухмыляясь в зеркало заднего вида.  
– Ага. Подготовка... на случай, если охуенно повезет попасть в плен.  
– Морпехов редко берут в плен.  
– Зато журналистов часто.  
Смайт морщится так очевидно, что даже Пак в состоянии заметить это.  
– Может, каждого перед отправкой сюда следовало бы пытать в разумных пределах? Здорово помогает покончить со страхом неизвестного. С другой стороны, кто знает, что еще может случиться с таким как ты, – Пак решает в полной мере воспользоваться ситуацией, похабно дергает бровями, акцентируя это «еще», пока Смайт красноречиво пепелит взглядом спинку водительского сидения. – Слышал, одному из ваших в Пакистане как-то отрезали голову на камеру.  
– Слышал, некоторым из ваших здесь отрезают головы без такой помпы.  
Смайт перед сном почитывает книжку некоего Макнаба. Дэйв полистал однажды: автобиография журналиста, взятого в заложники во время вылазки в Багдад. Большую часть занимали описания пыток, которыми не обделили главного героя. Серьезно, кто берет такое чтиво с собой в Ирак, если не хочет начать шарахаться от каждого куста?  
– На крайний случай ампула диазепама всегда при тебе, – радикально ерничает Пак. Диазепам у них на случай химической атаки. Не натянул противогаз вовремя – лучше умереть сразу, чем несколько часов корчиться в конвульсиях без надежды на спасение.  
– Нам ничего не грозит. Это рядовая операция, – Дэйв успокаивать не умеет, эмоциональные оттенки его голоса опускаются в такие моменты до уровня автоответчика: «чтобы услышать, что все будет в порядке, нажмите «1».  
– Так легко от меня не отделаться, – куда выразительнее предлагает им свой вариант утешения Смайт, откидываясь на сиденье с таким видом, будто на нем в самом деле можно устроиться с комфортом, будто и в самом деле ни разу не задумывался о том, в какой момент при случае будет способен сделать инъекцию, добровольно обрекая себя на безболезненную смерть.

Пак надевает темные очки и сразу становится похож на помесь байкера и какого-то парнишки из бойзбенда конца 90-х. Дэйв продолжает щуриться на заходящее солнце. Их Хамви идет первым в строе машин со стальными листами, приклепанными поверх дверей вместо брони. И первый тормозит ближе к вечеру, когда по рации сообщают, что они могут выгружать свои задницы. Пак ловит BBC на коротковолновом и слушает вылизанную версию событий. Уличные бои в Фаллудже и показательно развешенные на мосту обгоревшие тела наглядно иллюстрируют, куда и зачем отправляются Браво и Чарли, и оставляют в полнейшем неведении насчет действительного назначения их операции. Было бы проще, если бы иногда они знали, зачем делают те или иные вещи, бесполезные на первый взгляд. И если бы только на первый.  
– Если мы не станем трогать этих немытых ублюдков, они перестреляют друг друга сами. Рано или поздно, – дружелюбно предлагает Пак, наблюдая краем глаза за Смайтом.  
Дэйв готов поспорить – ждет, озаботится ли тот положенным окопом. Или легкомысленно устроится на заднем сидении, надеясь на удачу или обещанную «рядовую операцию».  
«Рядовые» не исключают обстрелов на пустой дороге или шальных снарядов.  
Финн уже копает жесткую землю, расчехлив лопату, вытирает пот со лба и только размазывает коричневую грязь.  
Смайт вылезает из машины и принимается за дело с поразительным рвением, с упорством долбит твердую глину под слоем грязи и песка. Поднимает голову, чувствуя на себе взгляды.  
– Что? Я в курсе про вероятность остаться в живых. В процентах.  
– Ты смотри, подготовился? Если шрапнель...  
– … летит вниз, нихрена уже не поможет. Отвали, Пакерман, – Пакерман отваливает со смешком и прекращает на сегодня свои инсинуации. Отчасти потому, что необходимость вырыть яму размером с гроб в почве, которая кажется зацементированной ночными заморозками, временем или законом подлости, вымотает кого угодно.  
Заканчивая, Смайт падает рядом, забыв раскатать спальный мешок, просто подкладывает его свернутым под голову и косится на давно устроившегося на своем месте Дэйва. Рядом, потому что под конец разрывает часть узкого перешейка между их окопами. Дэйв стряхивает комья глины и чувствует себя неуместно довольным. Совершенно неуместно, так, что даже замечает это. Прощупывает ощущение так и эдак и… Ну, что же, он вполне в состоянии осознать проблему, когда видит ее, и справиться с ней. Когда-нибудь. Когда Смайт со своими ухмылками, салфетками, скабрезностями и неразборчивым почерком уедет обратно в сияющий всеми недоступными здесь радостями жизни Нью-Йорк.  
– Облегчаешь мне путь к своему гипотетически бездыханному телу?  
– Надеялся на эксклюзивное интервью. Ты выдохся, ореол неприступности ослаб. Должен быть разговорчивее.  
Дэйв беззвучно смеется, уткнувшись носом в тыльную сторону ладони – она, по крайней мере, кажется чище.  
– Ореол неприступности?  
– Режим энергосбережения ослабляет внешнее силовое поле. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я, – он то ли прокалывается сам, то ли на глаз определяет сферу его детских слабостей. Дергает бровями, но забывает открыть глаза.  
Потому что Дэйв пока в порядке – не привыкать, а вот Смайт уже на чистом энтузиазме держится. А все туда же. Имеет неплохие шансы заснуть прямо так, на голой земле.  
– Здесь холодные ночи. Останешься без спального мешка – что-нибудь отморозишь, – раздает ценные советы Дэйв или снова не в свое дело лезет, – должен бы знать.  
– Знаю. Слышал, неудачник из британского спецназа загнулся от обморожения, – Смайт кладезь самых нелицеприятных фактов. – Как ты здесь оказался?  
Интересуется без перехода и как бы между прочим, пока все-таки встает и расправляет непромокаемую ткань. Забирается внутрь, оставляя острые локти снаружи.  
Грязный мазок на скуле мозолит взгляд не хуже открытого тюбика зубной пасты. Дэйв хочет исправить этот баг до фантомного зуда на кончиках пальцев. И так легко эта мысль втекает в его голову, будто предыдущее откровение разрешает катиться по наклонной, дает зеленый свет: на, Дэвид, вспомни, как это бывает, верни себе человечность эмоций и лишнюю головную боль.  
– Портретный очерк?  
Дэйв запрокидывает голову, устало глядя вверх на чужое темнеющее небо в драных тучах.  
– Не совсем, – Смайт трет нос, смущается что ли? Демонстрирует пустые руки самым миролюбивым жестом. Будто так не запомнит, если приспичит. – Не скажешь?  
– Скажу. Но ты первый, – торгуется Дэйв, удивляясь сам себе. И ведь и правда интересно. Смайт не идейный, точно нет. Такое не любой выберет и за большие деньги. И деньги тоже не причина, не походит он на того, кто с нуля чего-то добился. Кто станет ради прибавки лезть под пули, да что там, комфортом жертвовать, ночевать в окопах, давиться пайками. Дэйв ставит на глупую прихоть и упертость.  
– Однажды утром ты проснулся в своей недешевой квартире на Манхэттене, решил, что светские тусовки – тлен и суета. Экзотики захотел, вкус жизни ощутить?  
– Мгм, – неубедительно мычит Смайт, зато кивает правдоподобно. Достает свои салфетки, полрюкзака ими набил, не иначе, стирает грязь и морщины со лба, – почти.  
Смотрит, кусая губу, решает что-то. Дэйв чувствует, как его обмеряют сейчас и взвешивают – достоин ли, стоит ли время тратить.  
– Проснулся, тлен и суета, вкус жизни, результаты анализов пришли. Жди – не жди, всегда как снег на голову, – Смайт выдает наконец, склоняет голову, выражает нездоровое любопытство всем своим видом. Как тебе, мол, нравится?  
Дэйву совсем не нравится, он зависает, цепляясь за слова, и понимает не сразу даже.  
Хмурится, чувствует себя на редкость глупо, перебирая избитые фразы. Но лезешь в душу – будь добр, разгребай.  
– Так ты…  
– Здоров как бык, сержант, – Смайт обрывает со вздохом и сам теперь к небу отворачивается. – Повезло.  
И вроде недоговорено что-то, но куда уж яснее. Чем не повод начать новую жизнь, ценности пересмотреть. Дэйв знает в этом толк. А еще обещания привык выполнять, но Смайту будто и не интересно больше. Значит без очередной полуправды сегодня они смогут обойтись.

***  
К полудню Альфа на месте. Тормозят, взрывая колесами землю, у покосившихся бараков из кирпича и шлакоблоков. С трудом верится, что в свои лучшие дни они выглядели пригляднее. Женские крики и плач грудных детей превращаются в фоновый шум. Дэйв привык, не мог не. Привык и больше не ощущает кожей липких волн чужого страха, отчаяния и ненависти.  
– Переведи, – он подзывает ушлого переводчика и ждет, пока тот безуспешно разоряется о том, что они несут мир, труд и жвачку своим иракским братьям.  
– Мы любим Америку, – заявляет тощий парнишка лет восьми, подходя за желтым пакетом с рисом и шоколадом. – Мы любим Америку.  
Вряд ли понимает смысл слов и косится на них с осязаемой неприязнью.

Клэрингтон бодро шагает мимо, передергивая затвор. Хоть кто-то рад делать свое дело. Дэйв голову готов на отсечение дать, что в прошлый раз он успел набить карманы аккуратными пакетиками с характерным запахом. Для кого-то тут наркота – единственный способ заработать и накормить семью.

Они заходят в каждый дом. На грязных матрасах только старики и дети. И тех немного, вся деревня вывалила на улицу – не каждый день видишь толпу здоровых лбов в военном камуфляже, которые, неловко улыбаясь, раздают ребятишкам гуманитарные пакеты. Ради очистки собственной совести, раз уж они сносят замки на дверях в опустевшей деревне.  
Здесь нет боевиков, если и были – давно ушли, оставив после себя разоренные загоны для скота и вытоптанную землю.  
Здесь, в принципе, не осталось мужчин. Старик, который возится с упрямой козой на обочине, – самая с виду дееспособная боевая единица. Чьи ребра торчат выразительнее – так сразу и не поймешь.

Смайт стягивает с камеры чехол. Пейзажи тут колоритные. Босоногие голодные дети, бедность и следы войны. Он тоже запасся парой гуманитарных пакетов – подманивает двух девчушек в цветных платках. И пока те разглядывают сладости в хрустящей обертке – снимает. Цветные платки на фоне грязных стен в следах копоти, на фоне развороченных полей с кратерами воронок. Парнишка, что подходил к Дэйву до этого, со Смайтом чувствует себя куда комфортней.  
Пак покатывается со смеху рядом, наблюдая.  
– Да он позирует, ты глянь, – присвистывает, – подрастающая надежда коровника. Мальчишка и правда стоит, уперев руки в боки на фоне своей хибары, перемазан шоколадом и доволен донельзя внезапным развлечением. Тут вообще не то чтобы много их было – развлечений.  
Смайт жестикулирует – повернись, мол, подбородок выше. Ему такие вот постановочные фото даром не сдались, насколько может судить Дэйв. Но Смайт доволен не меньше парня с ободранными коленками. Улыбается, щурясь в видоискатель. Мальчишка зовет его, тянет за рукав куда-то, показывая пальцем, и Дэйв напрягается сперва. Но они только что обошли каждый двор, вломились в каждый сарай и не нашли ничего, кроме пары ржавых ружей. Все равно следит краем глаза, как Смайт обходит дом, уцелевший на фоне остальных, и торопливо возвращается обратно в нему, Дэйву.  
Показывает фото, поворачивая дисплей.  
– На заднем дворе.  
Припорошенный песком в небольшой воронке, полуврытый в землю лежит неразорвавшийся снаряд. Такой, что полдеревни при случае поднимет на воздух.  
– Ваши ведь видели его? Так и оставите?  
Видели или нет, на лишний риск решили не идти. Дэйв жмет кнопку на рации, вызывая саперов.  
– По машинам, – командует Кроуфорд, и Дэйв не спорит, напоминает между прочим. Это мирные жители и 20-ти фунтовая угроза их жизни, и не за этим ли они здесь? В глобальном общечеловеческом смысле.  
– Сэр…  
– У нас другое задание. Мотострелковый идет следом – разберется.  
Они не отъезжают и на несколько сотен ярдов, когда поодаль тормозят первые Хамви, фигуры в хаки выпрыгивают-выкатываются из машин. Слишком резво и слаженно для простой остановки. Дэйв чует неладное. Первый мотострелковый теперь на позиции и открывает огонь по деревне.  
– Не стрелять! – Кроуфорда не слышно за стрекотом выстрелов.  
– У нас нет с ними связи, – Дэйв, хлопая дверцей, бежит следом.  
Они успевают, только чтобы услышать обрывочное «лазер наведен».  
– Огонь разрешен, – беззвучно повторяет за связистом Кроуфорд, морщась, как от зубной боли.  
«Ракета пошла» застает Дэйва с открытым ртом. Заряд взрывает первый ряд домов, сносит постройки, как кости домино. Снаряд, окопавшийся во дворе, детонирует финальным аккордом уже тогда, когда мотострелковый поднимается, чтобы уйти с чувством выполненного долга. Заставляет снова повалиться, прижимаясь к земле.  
– Цель поражена, – хрипит рация в руках лейтенанта.  
– Кто приказал открыть огонь, – трет лоб с выражением вселенской усталости на лице Кроуфорд, сжимая переносицу. – Кто установил наличие противника?  
Задавать вопросы – сотрясать воздух, риторическая муть, никогда не получающая внятных ответов. Они установили, что противника нет, десять минут назад.  
– У нас был приказ, – лейтенант мотострелков всем своим видом как бы советует им заниматься своими делами, отъебавшись от него. Как будто баг их лажовой системы только что не стоил десятков жизней, как будто все нормально. Штатно – пожалуй, да.  
Дэйв не слушает дальше, возвращается к машине.  
– Пиздец, – резюмирует Пак, заводя мотор.  
Дэйв устало прикрывает глаза. И вспоминает про Смайта. Смайта, для которого обугленные обломки чьей-то жизни пока не в порядке вещей.  
Оборачивается, ожидая худшего, скрещивает пальцы: лишь бы не истерика.  
Смайт высунулся из окна и провожает взглядом столбы дыма, вцепился в бортик так, что побелели костяшки.  
– Как тебе? – Пак сплевывает на дорогу и улыбается со злым весельем. – Последняя неслабо ебнула.  
Оборачиваясь, Смайт смотрит отчего-то на Дэйва и говорит будто с ним. Свежий, еще не перебродивший, как у них, ужас осознания в глазах. Черт знает, почему Дэйв в глубине души рад проявлениям человечности.  
– Но вы же… там же гражданские, – не справляется с голосом Смайт.  
– Дерьмо случается.  
– Но… как?  
– Террористическая угроза? Стой, мы ведь только про тот снаряд, что ты нашел, передавали, – демонстрирует чудеса индукции Пак.  
– Гребаный испорченный телефон, – удрученно качает головой Финн.  
Дэйв разве что лбом о приборную доску не бьется. Смайт затихает, и это не к добру. Им не хватает сейчас только абсурдных самокопаний и мук совести на ровном месте.  
– Ты не виноват, – отрезает он грубовато, разворачивается, смотрит в глаза, с неожиданной ясностью понимая, что должен прямо сейчас вдолбить это в голову, – здесь такая херня сплошь и рядом. Потому что некоторым уродам сверху только дай создать видимость бурной деятельности. Стреляем, потом разбираемся. Если разбираться не с чем – дополнительный плюс.  
Смайт таращится на него, бледный как поганка, непривычный без блокнота, без самонадеянной мины своей.  
– Не вздумай. Понял?  
– Понял, – выдает тихо, кивает, откидывается на спинку. Шумно выдыхая, трет лицо ладонями, и Дэйва отпускает немного.  
С него никто не спросит за бреши в душевном равновесии Смайта, у всех здесь появляются причины плохо спать по ночам. Но тот проводит приличную часть их сегодняшнего пути, уткнувшись в фотоаппарат. А Дэйв слишком хорошо представляет, какие снимки оставляют его с неестественно безмятежным каменным лицом.  
Хочет сказать «привыкай», жестоко, но честно. Под грузом мнимой и действительной вины далеко не уедешь. Но как еще двигаться дальше? У каждого из них куда больше поводов не пройти кордон на воротах рая. Пак молчит – показушно-внимательно следя за дорогой, Финн – уставившись в окно. Дэйв и сам предпочел бы вид пасущихся верблюдов зеркалу заднего вида, на котором беспрестанно вязнет взглядом. Их импровизированная минута молчания растягивается на часы, разбавляемые бормотанием рации.

К вечеру колонна притормаживает, и теперь Смайт торчит на переднем сидении, уперевшись в приборную доску коленом. Рытвины на дороге – зрелище на редкость захватывающее.  
Дэйв садится на водительское сиденье, когда устает бороться со своими новоприобретенными инстинктами наседки.  
– Ты как? – с изяществом прущего напролом танка завязывает разговор Дэйв.  
– В норме, – отзывается Смайт. Херовая норма, если так. Порог нормальности тут вообще здорово завышен. – Знал, куда ехал.  
Конечно, криво усмехается Дэйв, знал он.  
– Вряд ли, – озвучивает свои сомнения.  
Смайт только пожимает плечами, не комментирует едко, не поднимает головы, пока Дэйв не откашливается, ловко акцентируя концентрированную неловкость.  
– Думаешь, как бы потактичнее предложить мне, маменькину с папенькой сынку, отправиться домой? Не утруждайся, формулируя.  
С тактом Дэйв знаком понаслышке, но, кажется, и впрямь думает.  
– Большинство так и поступило бы, – у него и наглядные примеры есть, мог бы вспомнить пару поучительных историй, слайды показать, – и из-за меньшего.  
– Я не…  
– Ты не большинство, – как же.  
Финн мурлычет под нос заедающий мотив, пока Пак медитативно натирает ветошью боковые зеркала до блеска. Обманчивое затишье, в котором каждый по-своему переваривает очередной незабываемо паршивый день, один из многих.  
– Ты спрашивал кое о чем, - напоминает Дэйв. Вот так непринужденно берет и меняет одну неудобную тему на другую.  
Смайт подбирается заметно, превращаясь в слух. Профессионализм, который не пропьешь и стрессом не вытравишь.  
– Вообще-то, интересного мало, – это просто его жизнь. Его «угоди родителям, не разочаруй родственников, не дай повода соседям» жизнь. – Получил футбольную стипендию для матери, закончил юрфак для отца. Не знал, как начать жить для себя, и, ну да… сбежал – пожалуй, будет самым подходящим словом.  
Не слишком актуально для него, не вполне лирично для прессы.  
– Пожалуй, – откликается глухим эхом Смайт. Дэйв готов поспорить, не его имеет в виду. – Когда графа в больничном бланке может оттолкнуть от тебя всех так называемых друзей, приятелей, брезгливую мать и щепетильного отца, для которого хуже заголовка «Сын прокурора штата Нью-Йорк – гомосексуалист, больной СПИДом» и быть ничего не может, – он поднимает лицо, глядя на Дэйва, и будто сам удивлен, что говорит все это, – попробуй только, ошибись. Социальный вакуум и общественное порицание. Смешные проблемы? Здесь-то. Надуманные, фальшивые, когда каждый день может стать последним?  
Слишком много информации за раз. Такие вот случайные откровения. Дэйв не так устроен, чтобы выдавать приличествующие случаю, одобренные социумом реакции.  
– Прокурор штата, – аккуратно вычленяет фразу Дэйв. Мастерски, прямо таки, огибая слона в комнате, – неплохо. Может, и тут с кем-то на короткой ноге?  
Смайт то ли на солнце жмурится, то ли высматривает в его лице что-то. А потом, тряхнув головой, опускает взгляд.  
– Танака. Они учились вместе с отцом. Не слишком мне это помогает.  
– Но душевые…  
– Душевые, – Смайт трет глаза кулаком и выглядит немного по-детски, а еще смертельно усталым. И улыбается, своим мыслям и Дэйву. Тот зеркалит неосознанно и наконец глотает стоявший поперек горла ком.

***  
Весь следующий день они в изматывающей жарой и пыльной бесконечностью дороге. А когда солнце становится оранжевым диском, закатываясь за подрагивающую в вечернем мареве линию горизонта, попадают под прицельный обстрел.  
Колонна тормозит, зарываясь колесами в песок. И прежде чем выбраться, пригнувшись, из машины, Дэйв слышит глухие удары увязающих в броне дверей пуль.  
– Огонь слева, занять оборону.  
– Клэрингтон, ложись, мать твою!  
Они выкатываются наружу и в овраг у дороги, Смайт ныряет рядом, обдирая локоть, и Дэйв уделяет этому слишком много внимания, чтобы сразу заметить Хантера на дороге.  
Пули пролетают мимо, пробивают шины, взрывают фонтанчики песка, пока тот смотрит в свой бинокль, с удобством расположившись в тени Хамви.  
– Псих, – шипит Пак, – ложись.  
Хантер – долбаный адреналиновый наркоман. И Дэйв не отвечает за каждого добровольно подставляющего себя под пули, но желание оттащить за шкирку в безопасное место сильнее логических раскладов. Финн ловит его на полпути из укрытия.  
– На 11 часов, 200 ярдов, – Хантер пятится и скатывается наконец в овраг, довольно скалясь.  
Поддержка с воздуха разносит укрытия, вырывая с корнем кусты, за которыми больше не прячутся наемные снайперы.  
«Огневая точка противника – уничтожена» и выстрелы замолкают. У них нет потерь, а Смайт ангажирует Клэрингтона, пока они меняют шины.

На вечерней дороге люди в белых балахонах поднимают руки в приветственных жестах, когда строй тяжелых джипов обгоняет их, швыряя песок в лицо. Возможно, это те, кого они искали в деревне. Те, кто стрелял в них сегодня. Пак машет в ответ, цедя сквозь зубастую улыбку:  
– У них пушки под юбками. И они ждут первой возможности выпустить нам кишки.

После остановки Смайт задумчиво считает пули в обшивке. Их двенадцать только с его стороны. Расплющены или засели так глубоко, что там и останутся.  
– Сойдет за боевое крещение, – ухмыляется Хантер, прислонившись к нагретому за день багажнику.  
Смайт нашел золотую жилу, а Хантер треплется без остановки и фильтра. На его счету хватает бездумных выходок – Дэйв помнит те, что добавили Кроуфорду седины. Их полезность под большим вопросом, но сегодняшний демарш отдает самопожертвованием и прикрывает героическим фасадом прошлые косяки.  
– Слышал полковник снова собирается побаловать нас вниманием. Чарли давно в Фаллудже, сосунки не справляются без нас, – доверительно сообщает Хантер, на этот раз так, что слышно всем.

***  
– Выступаем в ночь, – повторяет Пак в который раз, меняется только эмоциональный окрас: от удивленного раздражения до бесконечности.  
Они в авангарде, и у них наебнулся прибор ночного видения – одна из пуль успела живописно разнести его на куски прямо над головой Пака.  
Смайт снова отирается у машины Хантера, борьба Дэйва с иррациональным раздражением приобретает катастрофически-нелепые масштабы.  
– Мисс Нью-Йорк может попасть в дурную компанию. С другой стороны, подвиги Клэрингтона стоят того, чтобы потомки о них узнали. Вдруг репутация морской пехоты еще не достаточно похерена.  
Смайт вырастает из ночной прохлады. Конструкцию, напоминающую громоздкий бинокль, кладет Паку на колени.  
– На здоровье.  
– Чуваак… чего ты им пообещал?  
Смайт свои методы обогащения предпочитает не раскрывать. Дэйв обшаривает глазами, не раздумывая, машинально – на шее больше не болтается квадратик плеера.  
– Это в моих интересах, – Смайт протягивает Дэйву початую пачку сигарет – на сдачу – и сам жадно делает несколько затяжек, будто в последний раз курил до того, как бросил после университета, например, повинуясь модной корпоративной этике.  
– Браво идет в обход города, – не нарываясь на пули, сомнительную славу и строчки в некрологах. Смайт смотрит на него, как на идиота, и качает головой, выпуская дым изо рта.  
– Я поеду с вами.

***  
– Авангард Браво подорвался, – со связью снова перебои, Пак вычленяет сообщение из треска и неуставных оборотов отрядного медика.  
Леска, натянутая на дороге, и детонация под колесами. Такие снаряды нашпигованы болтами, которые как по маслу входят не то что в человеческую плоть, в стальные защитные пластины.  
– Тормози, – велит Дэйв. Таким осторожным он не был, пожалуй, с первых лет службы.  
Хронический страх смерти вытравляется временем, атрофируется. Никчемный атавизм.  
– Продолжаем движение, – сквозь помехи прорывается взмыленный Кроуфорд.  
– Да твою же…  
– Эту дорогу проверяли, – Дэйв верит помятому голосу лейтенанта.  
Верит, даже когда на подъездах путь им преграждает ржавый кузов грузовика снабженцев. Колымага разнообразит местный пейзаж еще с прошлой войны. Ее почти не видно в темноте, и Пак долго еще пытается разглядеть неверные контуры сквозь инфракрасные линзы, прежде чем обогнуть и встретиться лоб в лоб с беспорядочными пулеметными очередями. Джейк снимает двоих «на ощупь», целясь в огрызающуюся свинцом ночь. Дэйв скрещивает пальцы, надеется, что этим они не исчерпали свой лимит везения на сегодня.

Город встречает мертвой тишиной. Когда вдалеке замолкает грохот канонады, можно различить бормотание радиоприемника за чьим-то чудом сохранившимся стеклом, заляпанным грязью до абсолютной непрозрачности.  
– Похоже на засаду, – корчит рожу Пак, трагически вздыхая, и жмет на газ.  
Чарли в трех кварталах и это как в булочную сгонять. Если бы не черные провалы окон, за каждым из которых сейчас мерещится дуло АК.  
– Не высовывайся, – бурчит Дэйв. Смайт некстати осмелел и вглядывается в темноту – идеальная мишень в подсвеченном приборной доской проеме.  
Джейк потеснил его и занимает пустующую до сих пор платформу для пулеметчика.  
Щурится в прицел.  
– Я что-то вижу. Крыша. На 10 часов.  
Следы трассирущих пуль появляются, как только они проезжают угол дома с ополовиненной кровлей, заворачивая в темноту, которую тут не разбавляет даже лунный свет.  
– Езжай, мать твою, – как будто Паку придет в голову остановиться здесь, посреди пустынной улочки прямиком из Сайлент Хилла, которую поливают огнем как будто из каждого погруженного во мрак окна.  
Граната рвется без малого под колесами, и Пак виляет, чуть не въехав в обломки каменной ограды. Остервенело выкручивает руль, возвращая их на изрытую снарядами дорогу.  
Приглушенный стон и чертыхание Финна доходят до сознания отложенно, не сразу.  
Убрать руку с курка невозможно, обернуться тоже та еще роскошь.  
Смайт, распластавшись по сидению, вытаскивает из неверных пальцев жгут, теряет половину разворошенной аптечки и перетягивает руку сам, сосредоточенно хмурясь и дергаясь от оглушительных залпов над головами. Определить прямо сейчас масштабы катастрофы не выходит, но они проезжают свой блок-пост уже через пару минут, и ночь снова погружается в безмолвие, обеспеченное не в последнюю очередь мерным гулом в заложенных ушах.

Чарли устроились неплохо, обжили три уцелевших этажа давно разграбленной мародерами конторы.  
– И это все, что вы можете? – поднимаясь на локтях, Пак орет в темноту, откуда изредка долетают шальные пули, выщербляя каменные стены.  
Спальные мешки разбросаны по бетонному полу как придется. Их импровизированный бункер похож на пустующий офис. Тут могла быть турфирма или колл-центр иракской пиццерии. На второе ставит Джейк, откопав из-под груды хлама листовку.  
– Готов поспорить, Маргариты с беконом у них нет.  
– За пару бургеров из забегаловки на Карстон стрит я готов прямо сейчас вернуться и перестрелять ублюдков.  
Осадок аффекта бродит по венам, плещется в крови. Выбравшись из глубокой задницы, они долго еще не могут отойти от болезненно-радостного возбуждения. Машина Хантера увязла в кювете, Адамсу пришлось толкать, выбравшись наружу, в его бронежилете застряла пара пуль, по коже расползлись сине-желтые гематомы. Но это херня, Адамс был центровым нападающим в школьной футбольной команде. Дэйв краем уха слышит эту историю уже в третий раз, но сейчас можно все. Нести чушь и мечтать о вредной пище, разъебать пару скелетов офисных кресел о стену.  
Финн появляется на пороге на своих двоих, бледный, но такой же заряженный ударной дозой адреналина.  
– Царапина, я в порядке, – повязка не промокает, и Дэйв машет рукой: валяй, оставайся.

Конец веселью кладет Кроуфод, возвращаясь с внеочередной планерки. Просто ставит перед фактом и, Дэйв готов поспорить, в глубине души чувствует облегчение.  
– Утром вас перебросят обратно на базу.  
Генерал и статистические показатели авторитетно утверждают, что операция была дерьмовой инициативой. Дестабилизация обстановки и избыток жертв среди гражданских – известные формулировки под копирку. Верные при этом каждый гребаный раз.  
Воцарившуюся тишину нарушает Пак, смачно имитируя непринятый в приличном обществе звук, и выражает мнение большинства.  
– Значит все было зря? – Смайт стелит свой спальник под боком у Дэйва привычно. – Какой в этом смысл?  
Он делает широкий жест, обозначая то ли их никчемное сборище, то ли обобщая вопрос до философских категорий.  
– Предполагалось, что мы подавим мятеж. Тут каждый день свои же похищают мирных жителей. Пытки, убийства, вся эта херня из-за религиозной мути. Но потери слишком значительные, то есть превысили допустимый… – Дэйв выдыхает, дергает головой неопределенно. Сам звучит, как представитель либеральной прессы, повторяет чьи-то пресные слова. Официальный вариант, приближенный к реальности достаточно, чтобы принять его как данность без вопросов было легко. – Нет в этом смысла. Нихера в этом нет.  
Смайт изучает покрытый копотью потолок, пока Дэйв залипает на росчерке скулы. Кивает самому себе после затянувшегося молчания.  
– Я все равно не жалею, что приехал сюда.

***  
– Мы застрянем здесь надолго, – жалуется Пак, – снова. Как тыловые крысы.  
Дэйв слушает в пол-уха. Возможность выспаться и вымыться, снять почти вросшую в кожу форму, стянуть тяжелые ботинки многого стоит. Он не рвется на амбразуры и не чувствует необходимости создавать брутальную иллюзию того, что жаждет стрелять по живым мишеням. Их единственная потеря – раздолбанный к чертям Хамви и плечо Финна, подрагивающее на прикладе от напряжения и остаточной боли. Дэйва такая результативность устраивает как нельзя лучше. Больше, чем чехарда с деревнями и блокпостами, которые кочуют из рук в руки, покрываясь россыпью пулевых отверстий.

Они возвращаются ровнехонько к четвертому июля. День, когда каждый покрывается налетом липового патриотизма. Азимио разбавляет канистру спирта прямо в палатке, пока Джейк стоит на стреме. Сегодня и это не обязательно, высокое начальство в отъезде и развлекается по-своему. Счастливчики, застрявшие на базе, спускают на тормозах нарушение устава.

– Ву-Танг – музыка настоящих мужиков, – Азимио с трудом ворочает языком и заводит знакомую шарманку. Дележка древнего приемника – еще одна народная забава. Хантер неизменно занимает сторону старого рока и может планомерно доводить Азимио до белого каления, совсем не напрягаясь. Но сейчас не до того – слишком занят общением с прессой.  
– Двенадцать суток… в пустыне… сраные федаины, – слышит Дэйв сквозь гул разговоров. Смайт сидит прямо на песке, расслабленно опираясь спиной на пару дырявых покрышек. Весь обратился в слух и неподдельное внимание.  
Ты же сам там был, хочет сказать Дэйв, на кой тебе треп Клэрингтона. Видел, как это: жестоко, бессмысленно, грязно. Хочет протрезветь и не нести напыщенную чушь, пусть даже и только в своей голове.

Пак жарит на самодельном гриле контрабандные сосиски из городка в пяти милях вниз по дороге. В караул вне очереди идут проигравшиеся в карты.  
– А тебе, Карофски, повезет в любви.  
Дэйв чертыхается, бросая в стопку пару семерок рубашкой вверх.  
– Даю еще один шанс, – вертлявый Кейл с пальцами прирожденного шулера пихает его локтем, – проиграешь снова, завтра тоже пойдешь за меня.  
Дэйв отмахивается и, ополовинив пластиковый стакан, к которому изредка прикладывается сытый Финн, отходит к машинам. Туда, где почти не слышно приглушенной музыки и пьяного гогота. По периметру охрана усилена. Это день независимости – самое время для тротиловых салютов. В лагерь мышь не проскочит. Дэйв – бесполезный по факту, обязательный по регламенту элемент.

У него остается две сигареты и пять часов вахты, когда шорох рифленых подошв по песку обещает нетрезвого, насквозь провонявшегося дымом визитера. Дэйв загадывает Финна, а получает заслонившего обмылок луны Смайта.  
– Ээй, – тянет тот, и Дэйв ясно видит, как белеет широкая ухмылка в темноте.  
Смайт протягивает флягу, от которой несет гремучей смесью спирта опасной концентрации и фруктовой жвачкой.  
– Я в карауле, – усмехается Дэйв. Смайт заявился, с гуманитарным пойлом и халявным куревом. Мелочь, но улыбка клеится к губам намертво.  
– Да брось.  
И Дэйв отхлебывает послушно, чувствует цепкий взгляд. Не верит, что Хантер иссяк и Смайт тут разбавляет скуку.  
– Все записал? Теперь смог бы сам при желании таблоид выпускать.  
– Капрал Клэрингтон когда-то учился в моей школе, – Смайт все торчит на фоне неба, пижонски цепляясь за шлевки. Дэйв поднимается тоже, встает, разминая занемевшую шею, – разминулись.  
Вот как, намеревается сказать Дэйв и, может, даже Пака процитировать с «плохой компанией». Выбирает вариант попроще и понимающе мычит.  
– А здорово, что мы пересеклись? – веселится Смайт, почему-то шепотом, но так близко, что Дэйв отлично слышит и вдыхает запах дыма и мяту смайтовых салфеток.  
Так близко, что фляжку приходится опрокинуть залпом – расширить сознание, если не обзор. Смайт в его личном пространстве, зоне комфорта, и ничего, как тут и был.  
– Давай уже, а? – Смайт успевает общупать-облапать его сквозь куртку, раздраженно цепляясь за ремень винтовки, прежде чем Дэйв начинает соображать, что к чему. Или перестает окончательно – это как посмотреть.  
Скидывает металлолом на песок, оттягивает к хаммеру, облокачивает о дверцу спиной.  
Прижимает, дурея от ощущения чужого тела под собой. Смайт весь – горячая кожа под мешающими тряпками и отдача, резонирует на каждое прикосновение.  
– Охуеть, – делится Дэйв. А когда глухой согласный смешок запускает мурашки по позвоночнику, кусает скулу, проталкивая колено между ног.  
Смайт дышит в ключицу, брякает пряжкой ремня. Дэйв рискует кончиться как личность, да и в принципе, слишком быстро. Кажется, вечность прошла с тех пор, как к нему в штаны кто-то так вот бесцеремонно, будто дорвавшись наконец до желаемого, лез.  
– Стой, – хрипло выдыхает. Сам никак не способен притормозить, когда смайтовы прохладные контрастом пальцы смыкаются на стоящем колом члене. Смайт послушно медлит, сплевывает на ладонь и обхватывает плотно и так правильно, дрочит выверенно лишающими воли и связных мыслей движениями. Дэйв облокачивается о край крыши, упирается лбом в сгиб руки и подтягивает за пояс к себе, сжимает сквозь так неуместно плотные штаны, категорически мешая. Некстати вспоминает, что никогда, по сути, и не фантазировал о мужиках в форме. Оно вроде как не его. Было. Кончает, не проходит и минуты – всполохи под веками и приглушенный плечом стон, и господи, как хорошо и как же мало, и слишком скоро.  
Смайт откидывается, опирается на дверцу, улыбается ошалело из-под спутанной челки. Сам справляется с ширинкой, обхватив свой член еще скользкими пальцами. Выпускает шумно воздух сквозь зубы, поднимая глаза. Дэйв отталкивает руки, заменяя своими, жадными. Гадает, предусмотрена ли между ними лирика вроде поцелуев. Смайт вроде как за него решает. Выстанывает глухо, нецензурно, смачивает сохнущие губы – сам, то есть, напрашивается. Блядские губы, блядский Смайт. И то, как тянет и отдаёт подростковой драмой в груди – тоже тот еще пиздец в перспективе.

Смайт застегивается, безуспешно расправляет майку, сует в руки белый клочок.  
– Слева. Вытри, – и сваливает, не попрощавшись.  
Дэйв не чувствует себя глупо, перед кем бы ему. Отключает голову – легко, прокачивает похуизм – со скрипом. Ритуально палит салфетку над зажигалкой, когда Смайт возвращается через неполные двадцать минут с баклажкой пойла, которое даже Дэйв не берется идентифицировать. Смайт садится рядом, задевая коленом. И треплется до рассвета. О нью-йоркском офисе независимой прессы тоже можно байки травить. Будит задремавшего под утро Дэйва перед сменой караула, отправляя спать.

***  
Пак с похмельной ненавистью поминутно косится на бумажки, прибывшие из штаба. Бюрократическое подтверждение того, что в армии США ему осталось служить неполный месяц.  
Дэйв, проснувшись поздним утром, пропускает кульминацию с проверкой аэродинамики казенного имущества.  
– А ты как? Что решил? – Финн понижает голос, но Пак слишком занят сейчас: остервенело драит лобовое стекло. Даром, что кузов теперь неплохо бы полностью заменить.  
– Остаешься?  
Прямо сейчас мысль о том, чтобы покончить со всем, кажется идеально правильной, привлекательной как никогда. Нормированный рабочий день, клуб по пятницам и барбекю на заднем дворе.  
Дэйв пожимает плечами неопределенно и ловит недоуменный взгляд Финна.  
– Куда я денусь, – пресекает крамольные мысли Дэйв. Ну, в самом деле, нечего ему на гражданке в ближайшее время ловить.  
Он наблюдает за праздношатающимся между палатками Смайтом. Тот делает вид, как порядочный, что ничего из ряда вон и не случилось. Прав, если подумать. Этот скилл и у Дэйва недурно прокачан. Так что он не залипает на длинной фигуре, находит дела поважнее. Кроуфорд обещает визит высших чинов. Дэйв, сооружая полосу препятствий, раскатывает здоровенные катушки колючей проволоки в паре футов над песком, чтобы самому потом обдирать об нее зад. Цветистая метафора, оптимистичные параллели.

***  
Смайт заявляется три ночи спустя. Дэйв возится с машиной затемно, шумно ровняет вмятины. Кувалда – тоже инструмент в спартанских условиях отсутствия всего, что могло бы для разнообразия облегчить им жизнь.  
– Сегодня Адамс в карауле, – Смайт опирается на раму окна, пригибаясь, щурится на Дэйва сквозь пустой салон, а потом ныряет на заднее сидение. Приглашающе сметает соринки с недавно отмытого от подсохшей крови брезента, – здесь он не появится.  
И Дэйв слушается зачем-то, лезет внутрь, не оставляя себе времени на размышления. Подозревая, конечно, чего уж там, на что соглашается. А потом Смайт седлает его колени. И спорить становится совсем неуместно, не то чтобы Дэйв всерьез рассматривал такой вариант.  
– Займи руки, – предлагает Смайт, тянет за запястье, прижимает ладонь к своей заднице. Дэйв занимает, трогает и мнет, лезет под пояс неудобно, ловя ртом сбитые вздохи.  
Смайт наловчился, бодро справляется с форменными застежками. Обхватывает уверенно обоих, мажет, облизав пальцы, по головке.  
– Нормально хочу, – Смайт толкается в свою руку, выгибается под ладонями Дэйва. Его бедра двигаются плавно-неровными рывками, он подается навстречу категорически недостаточной имитацией этого «нормально». И возбуждение шибает по второму кругу, закручивается горячим узлом в животе.  
– Я бы тебя трахнул, – озвучивает очевидное Дэйв. Стягивает смайтовы штаны, как может. Втирает в себя, подлаживаясь под рваный ритм. Гладит ребром ладони между ягодиц, надавливает двумя пальцами, обещая, мешая дышать.  
И Смайт запрокидывает голову, подставляет под укусы шею, содрогается всем телом, пачкая майку и, кажется, сиденье.  
– Я бы тебе дал, – уверяет охрипшей усмешкой в плечо.

***  
На неделе заряжает дождь. И это целое событие для Ирака, местного климата, измученных жарой людей. На улицу вываливает весь дееспособный состав, сдирая промокающие в момент майки, подставляя лица под бьющие с неба струи воды. Эйфория проходит уже через пару часов, когда спутниковый прогноз намекает – это счастье с ними еще на несколько промозглых дней.  
Тент натягивают между машинами, стоящими по периметру. Вся тщета окружающей действительности отступает возле походного котелка, где Пакерман сооружает суп из тушенки, собранной по сухпайкам. Дэйв подозрительно оглядывает варево, зарабатывая тычок под ребра.  
– Даже не думай сомневаться в кулинарных талантах Пакермана. Никто не жаловался.  
– Некому было? – недальновидно ехидничает Азимио, рискуя остаться голодным.  
Смайт выжимает майку и расправляет ее на капоте. Кутается в предложенную куртку, то и дело невзначай подпирает дэйвово плечо.  
Дэйв не первый год тут, знает «слепые пятна». Здесь не так просто остаться одному, и подрочить-то толком не выходит. База не заточена нихрена под то, чтобы, втиснувшись между двумя машинами снабжения, получить ударную дозу адреналина и Смайта, который, не раздумывая, опускается на колени, оставляя сомнения и закушенное запястье Дэйву. Но это вчера, а сегодня Дэйв поводит плечами, разгоняя мурашки, потому что Смайт горячий даже сквозь слои ткани. И Дэйв отдал бы что-нибудь существенное, если бы только мог и имел, чтобы хоть раз сделать все как надо и не ютиться по темным закоулкам и хаммерам, пропахшим кровью, потом и металлом. Пустое, лишнее, ни разу не контролируемое желание, уместное разве что для параллельной вселенной. В его реальности через неделю Смайта любезно доставят в аэропорт. Дэйв гадает, обломится ли ему напоследок. Шумиха в честь визита руководства сводит шансы к нулю.

***  
Генерал Мэттисон окружен военными чинами, переводчиками, журналистами и невесть откуда взявшимся, облепившим его выводком представителей правозащитных организаций. Рота Альфа отмыта и обеспечена новой с иголочки формой. Песочной для разнообразия. Они мудохались с построением три последних дня и теперь готовятся продемонстрировать никому даром не сдавшуюся выправку.  
– Вы – элита вооруженных сил США, – у Мэттисона хриплый бас, но в наступившей тишине его голос отлично слышен в любом конце импровизированного плаца. Дэйв слушает в пол-уха, чувствует, как капля пота ползет по виску, дремлет под настырное жужжание мухи над ухом. Галдеж у ворот отвлекает на раз.  
– Проверь, – кивает подошедший Кроуфорд.  
Пак, облегченно вздохнув, бодро шагает за ним. Дэйв замечает спину Смайта среди праздно любопытствующих издалека. Как только выходит – в стандартном-то шмотье.  
Иракец у ворот жестикулирует и ломится внутрь. Его лениво оттесняют три лба.  
– Где переводчик, – бесится сержант роты Браво.  
«Не бывает на месте, когда нужен» хочет сказать Дэйв и шестым каким-то обострившимся чувством понимает, что что-то не так. Что-то не так глобально и бесповоротно. Слепая тревога прошибает холодным потом.  
– Назад, – кричит кто-то из офицеров за его спиной, одновременно с тем как смертник распахивает куртку – позер херов, – демонстрируя ремни и провода, обвитые вокруг талии. Гармошку зарядов – навскидку Дэйву кажется, что ее хватит на них всех.  
Он слышит только гортанный крик и ломится вперед в иррациональном и бестолковом, по размышлении, на которое нет времени, стремлении прикрыть, защитить. Радикальный мудак поминает Аллаха, прежде чем жмет на кнопку, прежде чем ему успевают выстрелом снести полбашки. Хлопок оглушает. Бросившихся врассыпную людей расшвыривает, будто толкает в спину, не рассчитав силы. Когда Дэйва задевает взрывной волной, и лицо встречается с горячим песком, в ушах стоит звон, а время дробится на небольшие бесконечности.  
Он поднимает гудящую голову и, чувствуя накатывающую тошноту, наблюдает, как в поле его зрения кровь пропитывает песок.  
Страх накатывает удушливой волной, заставляя оказаться на ногах за доли секунды. Дэйв ищет глазами «своих», обмирая от липкого страха. Финн бежит к ним от плаца, Пак, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги, Смайт… Смайт был близко, лез вперед, ни единой заварушки не пропустил, как же.  
Дэйв сканирует взглядом лежащие тела, как будто даже не паникуя. Но его слишком честно скручивает и держит внутри, доказывая, что собственному нутру не соврешь.  
Смайт опирается локтями на песок, живучий сукин сын. А Дэйва топит облегчением, и он, метнувшись, бухается на колени, оглядывая, ощупывая бессистемно, непрофессионально, будто от первого взгляда может укрыться что-то существенное.  
– Осколок в бедре, – он хрипит сквозь зубы, зачем-то проговаривая вслух, – артерия не задета.  
Смайт смотрит снизу вверх, молча зеленея, часто дыша. Не отпускает больным цепким взглядом. И Дэйв снова чувствует, как мутит от дурного страха. Раненых не видел, что ли.  
Медтех опускается рядом, и они перекладывают Смайта на носилки до того, как подбегает еще один. Дэйв больше не нужен тут и точно был бы полезнее где-то еще. Но торчит бесполезным столбом, провожая взглядом, пока рука Финна не ложится на плечо, выводя из ступора.

***  
Дэйв переваривает, не думает, тягает раненых и греет воду в ожидании спасательного борта. Не находит себе места, засыпает бурые пятна песком и в свою очередь идет в усиленный караул.  
Он херовая нянька и рыцарь плохонький, не уберег и помочь толком не может. Антистрессовая теория трещит по всем швам.  
Вечером под приспущенным флагом генерал толкает высокопарную речь. Перечисляет убитых. Обещает ценные нашлепки на грудь калекам, ни слова о штатских.  
– Состояние стабильное. Отправили, – как бы между прочим осведомляет Кроуфорд. Не уточняет ни черта, но Дэйв отчего-то знает, кого имеет в виду.  
Смайт жив, сравнительно здоров, должно бы отпустить. Его поставят на ноги в дорогущей частной клинике, избавят от шрама, отправят к частному психологу справляться с прелестями посттравматики.  
Дэйва оставляет мучительное беспокойство, и накрывает тянущая тоска.

***  
Футбольный мяч делает неторопливую широкую дугу и ложится в ладонь. И это меньше всего напоминает футбол, каким его знает Дэйв. Лагерь погружается в коматозное безмолвие, вялотекущую апатию. Угнетает и импонирует Дэйву.  
– Почта, – машет пачкой конвертов лейтенант с края десятиочковой зоны.  
И матч сливается окончательно, когда на поле остаются только Дэйв, Пак и еще пара тех, кто не ждет бумажных сантиментов и новостей.  
Потихоньку и они рассасываются, возвращаются в палатки. Азимио толкает плечом на входе, вылетает злой как черт и размашистым шагом устремляется в сторону полигона, сжав кулаки.  
– Развод, – хмыкает Хантер и идет следом. Не такой уж говнюк, когда припечет.  
Финн зато довольней некуда. Дэйв и сам начинает улыбается. Пак чуть-чуть не выхватывает очередную пропитавшую всю палатку дорогим парфюмом бумажку. Финн вскакивает на ноги, уворачиваясь.  
– Пишет, передумала. Дождется, если вернусь через год.  
– Не забудь о нас, как будете свадьбу гулять. У бродвейских певичек не бывает некрасивых подруг.  
Дэйв хлопает по плечу, поздравляя, и, может быть, завидует самую малость.  
– Эй, Карофски. Тебе тоже что-то пришло.

***  
– Жаль, – щурится Кроуфорд и улыбается этой своей подкупающей улыбкой, собирающей морщинки в уголках глаз, – я был уверен, что ты останешься.  
Дэйв тянул до последнего так упорно, что и сам сейчас удивлен не меньше.  
Но точно знает, верит, по крайней мере, что решение пришло раньше, еще до того, как в конверте без обратного адреса нашелся свернутый в идеальный квадрат линованный листок. Тот, что сейчас в непромокаемом кармане лежит между пластиком ай-ди и билетом на самолет. Выглядит до боли знакомо и даже пахнет как будто дурацкой мятой.  
«Нью-Йорк» выведено каллиграфично, печатные буквы складываются в четкие строки адреса, с кодом домофона и именем консьержа. Спросить м-ра Смайта.

Вертолет уже разрезает воздух лопастями, когда Дэйв, пригнувшись, залезает внутрь. Усаживается, пихнув изрядно полегчавший рюкзак под ноги Паку.  
Тот, держась за поручень, смотрит вниз, пока пятна палаток не сливаются с бесконечной гладью песка. Тогда Пак сползает по сидению и толкает Дэйва коленом.  
– Знаешь, чего я хочу больше всего? Проспать двое суток в своей кровати. С чистой простыней, настоящей подушкой, все дела.  
Пак больше не выглядит потерянным. Пристроил свою «девочку» в «хорошие руки» и в гробу видал пустые сожаления.  
– Это будет охуенно, Карофски. Девочки на побережье любят морпехов, – Пак любовно поглаживает свежую татуировку с орлом и якорем, пробившим насквозь земной шар.  
Дэйв кивает, устало улыбаясь. Он пытается смотреть на свою предстоящую жизнь на гражданке, отметая радужный флер.  
Коктейль из миорелаксантов и антидепрессантов на первое время. Ночные кошмары и охотничий нож под подушкой. И да, куда же без подушки и чистого постельного белья. Дэйв выберет сливово-синее, контрастное бледной, так толком и не загоревшей коже Смайта.

Fin


End file.
